


Ballad of Byers, the Steadfast

by Therockthatkilledcaesar



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Alternia, Gen, Lusii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therockthatkilledcaesar/pseuds/Therockthatkilledcaesar
Summary: AAB CCB ballad where Byers escapes Joey's sylladex and has an adventure





	Ballad of Byers, the Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest on the JoJostuck Discord but I decided to post it here as well

Here now, an ode  
To the tales untold  
Of the great pigeon Byers, steadfast.

His brothers did fall  
Or ignore the quest's call  
But Byers, the victor, flew last.

With a coo and some warbles,  
He carried two marbles  
To his master's sister in need

He perched on the ridge  
Of a filthy old fridge  
And would only come down for some feed

And after his quest  
He took a long rest  
Into Joey's sylladex he flew

But in an hour or three  
Two worlds in between  
Fidgety and restless he grew

Our hero without cape  
He made his escape   
Out into a bronze rebel’s hive

A flap and a flutter  
Out the window shutter  
Gray wing on Alternian skies.

The first place he came  
To was a body without name  
Who appeared to have suffocated

On his lifeless form, this bird  
Left a little white turd  
And ate hot dog half-masticated

Full now, he roosted  
On a wild ego-boosted  
Eyepatched hipster troll’s place

The goldblood noticed him  
And bid Byers come in  
For a Chitter-bound selfie and a vape

The selfie went well  
For Chitter did swell  
With praise for Cirava’s bird-taming

Then the bird and the bloke  
Did have a nice smoke  
While from poison cigarettes refraining

As the pair grew more lazy  
The room seemed more hazy  
Byers knew it was past time to leave

Past aesthetic decor  
Stumbled out the door  
And launched into flight with great heave

The rising sun burned  
As Byers just now learned  
And casting its deadly light rays

Forced him to shelter  
From the solar flesh-melter  
Under a porch roof built for day

Beside him, a bat  
Pure cloud-white, it sat  
Roosting with him over those stairs

‘Til a white dog came out   
And with billowing shout  
Did give them a nasty scare

The bat turned and fled  
For it could take the dread  
Of the sun for a minute or two

But Byers remained  
Although the beast pained  
For he would perish out there, he knew

“Lady! Stop barkin’!”  
But the dog did not hearken  
“That poor mutant lusus must be lost...”

“Well that's alright  
You can stay here till night  
But get back to your charge at all cost!”

Byers just chirped  
For he couldn't interp-  
-ret the speech the Alternians used

But he sat and waited  
‘Til night saturated  
The sky, and took flight at those cues

That Byers, he drifted  
Till his view shifted  
To a cavernous hole in the hills

At the entrance he saw  
In the stony-toothed maw  
A feast that would give a bird chills

In every bright hue  
From orange to blue  
Plump, juicy grubs wriggled 'round

Ignoring the sentries   
Of jade and white gentry  
The ravenous pigeon swooped down

Wet flesh in his claws   
The jades stared in awe  
Asking “What kind of lusus is that?”

But Byers was gone  
Before it could dawn  
On them that they’d really been had

Clutching his prize  
With blank beady eyes  
The bird landed to enjoy his meal

He dove in with his beak  
But a panicked squeak  
Emerged from the squirming lump of teal

He squawked in irritation  
At this current stagnation  
Of his mealtime in this strange land

He dodged and he pecked,  
And almost got wrecked  
By its insectoid stub of a hand

Back and forth they battled  
Their bones set a-rattle  
As the morsel-gone-wrong shrilly chittered

Finally, he hit  
And victoriously bit  
The thing, only to find it quite bitter

“Well my day is shot”  
He beleagueredly thought  
“I’d better go find another snack”

He tried to fly up  
But was made to stop  
By the teal grub clinging to his back.

The pigeon saw then  
Like a starving man’s hen  
Where his choices had been errant

Because lone gunbird Byers  
Taking grubs with needs dire  
Congratulations! You're a parent!


End file.
